


Helping Hand

by provocation



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i know. i know. i know. shush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provocation/pseuds/provocation
Summary: Eddie is horny. Venom is helpful. They could only be in one body for so long; this was always an eventuality.





	Helping Hand

The clerk at his regular grocery store beams at him, wide and bright. His canines are sharper than the other teeth making up his grin, mauling an otherwise flawless smile. Eddie’s hands skid right over the shopping bag as he tries to pick it up, distracted by something about the smile.

Instantly Venom is awake, alarmed by the brief lapse of control. **_Is this man a threat?_ **

_No_ , Eddie forcefully thinks. It’s hard to try to disguise his embarrassment from Venom and he doesn’t think it works, but at least the cashier doesn’t notice anything amiss. _Disengage, dickhead. He’s just packing up your pizza rolls._

**_Our pizza rolls._**

Finally Eddie succeeds in lifting the shopping bag, shoving the receipt deep into his pocket. He looks back at the clerk, whose focus has already shifted onto the next customer. Eddie gulps down his disappointment and focuses on Venom, replying aloud, _“_ You keep saying that, but then you take the wheel whenever it’s time for dinner.”

 **_Humans take too long to consume their food,_**  Venom informs him. This isn’t the first time they’ve had this argument, so Eddie already has his next response lined up neatly. Unfortunately for him, Venom’s next words bowl him over, scattering his thoughts like loose pins. **_Do you know that man?_ **

“What man?” A mom wearing a Baby Bjorn rolls her cart past Eddie, looking curious and concerned until she sees the wireless headphones in his ears. That really is the best gift Anne and Dan ever got him, including all the hours of unpaid volunteer medical care. Eddie glances around the parking lot, but doesn’t see any specific men. “What?”

 **_I have never felt your brain react like that before,_** Venom answers instead of clarifying what man he means. **_Parts of you lit up like fireworks._ **

“You hate fireworks,” Eddie says, only half-listening as he starts his car. “It’s your two least faves— fire and noise. You’re like my grandma’s old dog, Cheddar.”

He imagines Cheddar the stubborn (now-deceased) hound so that Venom can pick up a mental image through their telepathic bond, and his efforts are met with a scoff of clear dislike. **_I am not your pet._ **

“My grandma’s,” Eddie corrects him.

**_Not hers either. I am no one’s pet._ **

“Sure, bud.”

**_… Cheddar looks delicious._ **

“You’re about twenty-three years late for that particular dinner,” Eddie tells him, but a moment later his stomach is rumbling so he reaches into the backseat for the bag of groceries. If anyone else stuck in traffic sees him eating a hunk of uncooked tenderloin like it’s cotton candy, well, that’s their own fault for prying.

 

Eddie forgets about the whole thing until later that night, when even Venom’s eternally energized biology is starting to demand they rest. His mind starts to drift, supplementing images as he sinks further from daydreams and deeper into sleep. He thinks of nothing unusual, taking pleasure in the mundane and familiar; soft hands, malleable flesh, white-blue eyes, dark claws, sharp perfect teeth.

That last one gives him pause. His hand slides down his stomach almost involuntarily; one last lucid action before he passes out. Before he can remember why he shouldn’t, his palm slides underneath his loose waistband and rubs over his cock. He hasn’t allowed himself to do this in months but once he’s started moving, he can’t convince himself to stop. His eyes flutter shut as heat floods his limbs and races along his veins, as he rubs himself– dry and slow and patient.

**_This is new._**

At the sound of the low, booming voice, Eddie freezes and chills run down his spine. His dick is still hard and warm in his hand, but the flush on his face is definitely due to mortification, not gratification. “A little privacy,” he almost begs, gripping his cock tighter like he’s worried Venom’s going to rip it off.

 **_We have no privacy._**  Venom sounds amused by the very idea, and Eddie really wishes a hole would open up in the atmosphere and suck both of them out into space. Then again, Venom would probably be fine, which means he’d be fine too somehow. **_Are you inflicting pain on purpose?_ **

“No,” Eddie means to speak in his normal, stalwart, raspy voice, but instead he whimpers it. He feels Venom pressing at his skin from the inside, slowly filling out the hollow between his collarbones and drifting across his shoulders. It should make him uneasy but at this point the sensation is so familiar that Eddie just gives in. He spreads his shoulders out, flexing and then relaxing the muscles there. “Go away, I’m busy.”

 **_Busy doing what_** , the ever-nosy Venom inquires. The pressure beneath his skin feels like a shark could surface at any second. Eddie opens his eyes to try to look for fins sticking out of his pecs, but nothing is visible in the dim light. He imagines that he can see Venom’s body inside his, as if his skin was translucent, and his cock jumps in his hand. **_Thinking of the cashier?_ **

_What?_ “What?” Eddie says aloud, ignoring the tremors in his voice. With a jarring bolt of nervous pleasure, he realizes Venom is tracing a path straight down to his navel. “The cashier?”

 **_Yes, of that perfect mouth._**  Venom, helpful as always, supplies images of the grocery clerk Eddie had nearly forgotten all about. But the mental pictures are all unexpectedly perverse; Eddie sees a tongue darting out to lick over those pearly white teeth, and then watches the imaginary cashier fall to his knees, and then watches himself push his length into the willing mouth—

“Oh my god,” Eddie interrupts, stroking himself under the covers despite his own protests. “Don’t make me– don’t put that into my head.”

 **_I pulled it from your head,_** Venom supplies, still sounding amused. Eddie is pretty sure he should be embarrassed by the teasing note behind the words, and that it shouldn’t be arousing him even further. Venom is resting heavy in his hips and shoulders, stretching out over the length of his body. **_Your dreams are predictable._ **

Eddie wonders if Venom dreams.

 **_I do not,_ ** Venom answers his unspoken thought, which will never cease to startle and reassure him in equal measure. **_Not in the same way you do. I can create scenarios and view them but I never believe them, and I never lack control. Oh._ **

Eddie grunts. “What?”

 **_Fireworks._**  Before Eddie can do anything to stop it, the familiar black skin grows out over his thighs and starts to morph over his cock. He pulls his hand away, shocked by the sensation. Symbiotes don’t have hearts (other than the hearts of their hosts) but Eddie could swear he feels a pulse other than his own.

Black waves brush out over and over, lapping up and down his length in all directions. There is no clear point of contact, and Eddie ends up clenching his fists into the sheets, speechless and helpless. Venom speaks again, low and reverberating. **_Your systems are lit up like a Christmas tree. Especially here._ **

The slick black symbiote presses against the head of his dick, and Eddie lets out an unbecoming shriek. His hands fly up to cover his mouth but as the pressure continues, it’s all he can do not to come inside Venom.

“Venom, wait,” Eddie pleads, because this is definitely a new level of wrong– even for them. He tries to mentally summon the idea of consent, hoping Venom understands that he isn’t just helping Eddie out with a physical problem like healing or eating. Sex means more than just physical input and output, and if Venom wants to live on Earth he should probably learn about the nuances of intimacy before Eddie takes advantage.

Venom pulls away, submerging back beneath Eddie’s skin. Eddie doesn’t even try to hide his disappointment; he gasps at the loss of contact, and to add to his humiliation his cock spurts out pre-come.

For a silent moment everything is still, and Eddie drowns in self-hatred and doubt and agonizing arousal. When Venom finally speaks again, just the sound of his voice triggers enough relief that Eddie knows Venom can feel it too. **_Why did you stop? We want this._ **

“We,” Eddie laughs, breathless. “No, not we, I want this; just because you’re trapped in my head doesn’t mean you have to sit back and watch as I jerk off.”

“ **I was helping** ,” comes a voice by his ear, and suddenly Eddie is turned on without any outside influence. He turns to see Venom, material and tangible right by his head. While his first instinct is to gawk at the supernatural iridescence, he ends up following his second instinct.

His gut tells him to reach out to kiss the teeth in front of him, and as soon as he’s done it, Eddie is sure it was a good idea. Venom purrs happily, tongue sliding forward between his lips. Eddie sighs in contentment but something is pressing against the edge of his consciousness (something other than the symbiote inside his brain.)

With a jolt, he remembers: this isn’t their first kiss.

 **_That’s right,_ ** Venom interrupts, voice reverberating inside his mind. **_Anne told you_**.

 _I didn’t think she was serious_. Eddie’s body arches up as Venom twists his tongue in a particularly clever way, sending sparks down his spine and making his cock even harder. Unbidden, he thinks about what that tongue would feel like in other places. _Fuck, how are you so good at this?_

 **_Kissing is one of my favourite things humans do_**. The confession is surprisingly endearing, innocuous words from the monster whose tongue flicks halfway down Eddie’s throat, making him choke as his eyes roll back in astonished pleasure. **_You haven’t taught me about any of the other things._**

Eddie can’t reply to that aloud or in his head, too wholly consumed by the thick muscle in his mouth. Heat races over his skin, and before he realizes it he’s kicking off his sweatpants and pushing the blankets away. Venom pulls away to watch him strip with undisguised hunger; Eddie can feel the symbiote’s want and eagerness intertwined with his own desires.

“I can show you,” Eddie says, emboldened by the idea that Venom is, for once, inexperienced. He holds his hand up in the dim light, willing Venom to take partial control. Venom does so without any hesitation, and the iridescent black skin starts to grow over Eddie’s hand. Once it covers his palm, Eddie reaches to stroke himself, slow and purposeful. “How does that feel?”

 **_Good does not begin to describe it_** , Venom almost whispers. The reverence in his tone is surprising. **_We’ve wasted all our time stopping bad guys when we could have been doing this the whole time?_ **

“I didn’t know you’d like it,” Eddie arches up into his hand as Venom starts to move, picking up the pace. “Oh, fuck, yeah. That’s so good.”

 **_I like what you like. We are one._ ** Venom swipes his huge thumb across Eddie’s head and Eddie gasps before he can help it; when he tries to hide the sound in the crook of his arm Venom forces the limb away. He’s left moaning and gasping aloud, and listening to himself is beyond embarrassing. **_Did you do this with Anne?_ **

“Don’t wanna think about Anne,” Eddie tells him, even though the real answer is _yeah, duh._

**_Who else?_ **

“Who else, what—” One of Venom’s claws scrapes his thigh; not hard enough to bleed but hard enough to hurt. It’s easy to forget how big those hands are until they’re touching him. Eddie winces at the pain but his dick pulses, and Venom doesn’t pull away, instead moving to fondle his balls with the same claw. “ _God!”_

Venom purrs again, and the black waves from earlier start moving across the skin of his dick once more. It’s such a bizarre feeling but it’s impossibly good. Eddie wants to keen into it but his hands are under Venom’s control, and now his cock is Venom’s too. He is left helplessly kicking his ankles and digging his heels into the sheets. He tosses his head from side to side, groaning and whimpering in pleasure. Any second now he’s going to explode.

But then Venom’s breath is impossibly warm on his neck as something starts twisting around his feet, spreading his legs and preventing him from thrashing around. Eddie welcomes the touch, spreading his legs and desperately rocking his hips up into Venom’s touch and the waves of pleasure.

“ ** _Surely you must think of someone when you touch yourself,_** ” Venom says even though Eddie already forgot what they’d been talking about. The curiosity in his tone is infuriating.

“Does it look like I’m thinking of anyone else,” Eddie nearly screams, losing his patience. “It’s you, you’re doing this to me! I’m rock fucking hard because I’m having sex with an alien, alright? Is that what you want to hear? It’s _you._ ”

This is clearly the magic confession Venom has been waiting for, because in one instant Eddie is straining against his own skin, desperate and helpless, and in the next there is a thick tongue pushing into his asshole. “Oh my god,” Eddie hears himself say, breathless and turned on. “Oh my god, Venom.”

**_Say our name._**

The tongue stretches further than anything that’s ever been inside Eddie before, curling around his prostate and making him see stars. “Venom,” he pleads, closing his eyes as he comes all over himself.

It’s the best orgasm he has ever had, and as he waits and expects to go limp the end just doesn’t come. He stays hard through it, more come squirting out with every thrust of Venom’s tongue. “What’s happening– Venom– how are you doing this?”

 **_We are not finished yet._ ** At some point his legs have arched off the bed entirely to allow Venom easier access, and now his entire frame is shaking. Impossibly, he feels a second orgasm about to hit, hot on the heels of the first one. Eddie’s hands are not his own as Venom reaches for his cock, stroking it to completion _again._

He’s pretty sure he whites out. After what feels like an hour, the tongue inside him finally goes still, pulling out of his entrance with a loud noise that makes Eddie’s cock twitch again. The loss makes him shiver, but before he can beg to be fucked again Venom’s skin grows around him like a warm blanket.

 **_Sleep now_** , Venom says after a long moment. **_We’ll talk tomorrow._ **

That seems like a ridiculously good idea, and Eddie drifts off before his eyes even close. _Good night, Venom. Thank you._

 **_Thank_ ** **you** , ** _Eddie._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something after seeing the movie and apparently my mind went straight to porn. I don’t have a beta anymore so this is unedited; if you noticed any missing words or inconsistencies please let me know! If you liked it, also please let me know. I promise I’ll get back to my usual wendigo-fucker WIPs soon, I just had to take a brief diversion into symbiote-fucker territory. Thanks for reading!


End file.
